dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Laserium Park Los Angeles
Laserium Park Los Angeles is an amusement park located in Los Angles, California. The park is owned by CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment. History Beuren GmbH Ub Iwerks Studios/Ub Iwerks Hollywood SBC Los Angeles Resort Laserium Holdings acquisition In 2014, Laserium Holdings acquired German-based entertainment company Beuren GmbH, SBC, and all non-media properties from Ub Iwerks Company LP (a partnership between investors looking to expand on the Ub Iwerks name). With them, Laserium Holdings had received the following for its planned Los Angeles project: *Ub Iwerks Studios (in Burbank, California) and Ub Iwerks Hollywood - from Ub Iwerks Company LP *Beurenland California - which was to begin construction later that year, and *SBC Los Angeles Resort - opened in 1997 Ub Iwerks Company LP and Laserium Holdings negotiated about keeping the licensed characters within the parks. Laserium accepted, with only one condition: Paul and Lauren Schmidt would finance 15-20% of the projects' budgets. All acquired Ub Iwerks assets were now to bear the Laserium name instead, since the acquisition, effective immediately. Around the same time, Laserium Holdings started hiring employees to its theatrical production arm Laserium Live Productions, and also illustrators, architects, engineers, lighting designers, show writers and graphic designers into a newly-formed unit, LPLA Entertainment, to whom the properties were legally transferred to. To form LPLA Entertainment's animatronics and R&D departments, they acquired Chicago-based Animo Characters Inc, founded in 1987. Animo's Brisbane and Paris offices now housed Laserium Creative Engineering, a similar division for non-theme park projects. Laserium Creative Engineering was a research and development unit responsible for theme parks, attractions and animatronics. They were headquartered in Chicago, Illinois, with additional offices in Brisbane and Paris. Laserium Park Los Angeles In 2016, the Park finally opened its doors. For more work, LPLA Entertainment contracted Village Lava Theme Parks's theatrical production arm Cannon Theatrical Productions (formerly Leopard Theatrical Productions), and an independent live entertainment company Apple Entertainment. 2018-2019 restructuring of theme parks division June 2018 saw Cannon Theatrical and Apple Entertainment merge with Laserium Live Productions into new owner Old Dominion Media's live entertainment division Lava Lamp Live Entertainment. Between November 2018 and January 2019, Laserium Experience Days was merged into Oak Acres Entertainment. Also merged were the international operations and rest of the assets of Laserium Urban Labs, Laserium Balloon Flights, Laserium Playplaces, Laserium Casinos, and Laserium Creative Engineering. Laserium Bowling Centers was sold and merged into QubicaAMF Worldwide. The US operations of Laserium Urban Labs were sold to Sidewalk Labs, a division of Alphabet Inc. The UK operations of Laserium Balloon Flights were sold to Virgin Balloon Flights on January 30, 2019. Almost all international offices of Laserium Creative Engineering were closed. Laserium Underwater Leisures LLC was sold to Virgin Oceanic. Merger of Laserium Park and RKO Los Angeles Resort In 2020, CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment announced a planned expansion of the park, codenamed "Laserium Studios", which would see all attractions from recently acquired RKO Los Angeles Resort move to Laserium Park Los Angeles, with hotel blueprints acquired to re-construct the hotels for replication. Partnerships with Sony and Netflix During the announcement, CPN Location-Based and Immersive Entertainment announced a partnership with Sony Pictures, Sony Music, Sony Interactive Entertainment and Netflix, which would see their properties used for a new "land" to be built as part of the expansion. The properties to be featured include Ghostbusters, Stranger Things, Hotel Transylvania and Ratchet & Clank; however, due to The Walt Disney Company's ownership of Marvel Entertainment, there will not be any Spider-Man or Defenders related attractions. Rides Roller coasters Flat rides Category:Amusement parks